Bad Dog
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey and Mike are at a client's house. There is a dog… Slash!


Bad Dog

Harvey/Mike

Rated T – Only for the language

Disclaimer I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike are at a client's house. There is a dog… Slash!

"Mike come on!" Harvey yelled as the blonde associate followed him. They were running a few minutes behind schedule and Harvey knew that they were going to be late to the new client's house if Mike didn't hurry up. They exited the building and Ray was there to pick them up.

"Mr. Chase's place Ray and step on it." Harvey said and Ray took off.

"Why are we meeting Mr. Chase at his home instead of a fancy restaurant?" Mike asked as he looked through the briefs.

"Cause Mr. Chase asked us to. So to make the client happy we are having dinner as his place." Harvey said as he looked out the window. Mike just nodded and went back to looking at the file. It took about 15 minutes to arrive and Mr. Chase's home. They were a few minutes early.

'Thank God we weren't late.' Harvey thought as he surveyed the area. The house was enormous. Gardens in the front with an expensive fountain in the middle, gravel paths for the driveway and walk way. The front door was imported wood that Harvey thought to be Brazilian cherry though he would need to ask about it. The house itself was about 10 years old. Rustic yellow for the finish but beautiful white trim along the windows. Harvey smiled and liked it at first glance.

"Ok let's do it Mike." Harvey said as he walked to the front door. He buttoned his suit jacket and rang the bell. Mike was standing next to him. Mike cleared his throat, and got the files ready for after dinner.

A tall 30 year old man answered. "Ah you must be Pearson Hardman's men. Lucas Chase, but please call me Luke." He smiled and gestured Harvey and Mike inside.

"Harvey Specter. This is my associate Michael Ross." Harvey said as he shook hands with Luke. Luke and Mike shook hands. "Please call me Mike." Mike said. Luke just smiled and led them into the dining room. Mike noticed a pet bed in the kitchen.

"You have a pet Luke?" Luke looked at Mike and smiled. "Yeah a 10 month old pit bull named Betty. She is a wild thing, but very good with people. I have to warn you though she is a jumper." Mike smiled and Harvey looked displeased but he faked a smile. There was a jingle of bells that scurried through the hallway upstairs.

"Yep that's Betty. Here Betty!" Luke yelled. A small but muscular dark brown almost black pit bull came down the stairs at lightning fast speed. Betty ran straight for Luke. She jumped on him and began to lick at his hands.

"Down Betty." Luke said in a firm voice. Betty went back to the ground but looked at Mike and barreled over to him. She jumped on Mike and began to lick at his hands. Mike was smiling and petting her with the hand not being licked.

"She defiantly has a personality." Mike said. Betty opened her mouth and bite down hard on Mike's hand.

"Shit!" Mike yelled as he pulled back. He felt a few sharp pains throb in his hand. He looked down to see his hand begin to bleed where Betty sunk her teeth in. Harvey saw Mike's hand and gently, but firmly grabbed Mike's elbow and pulled him towards the bathroom. Luke was yelling apologies and yelling at Betty. Once Harvey and Mike reached the bathroom Harvey closed the door, and turned on the faucet.

"Put your hand under the water." He commanded Mike. Mike did what he said. He hissed when the water came into contact with the bite wounds. Harvey grabbed the first aid kit that was under the sink. He pulled out the hydrogen peroxide. He gently grasped Mike's injured hand.

"It's gonna hurt. I'm sorry." Harvey said as he poured the liquid all over Mike's hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Mike yelled then he just went to hissing as the wounds stung and throbbed. Harvey grabbed a towel, and began to dab at the bite marks.

"Shit Harvey that hurts." Mike shouted. Harvey whispered apologies to him every so often. He grabbed some ointment and smeared it across the marks. The Harvey grabbed bandages and wrapped Mike's hand as gently and tightly as he could. After he was finished Harvey kissed Mike's hand. Mike was confused and his mouth was wide open.

"What was that for Harvey? I mean kissing my hand and bandaging it I mean you didn't…" Mike said but he was interrupted by Harvey's lips being on his own. Mike gasped a little, but then he kissed back. Harvey smiled and let his tongue brush against Mike's lips. Mike moaned and opened his mouth for Harvey. Harvey pushed his tongue inside and moaned at the warmth and feeling of Mike's mouth and tongue. They stayed like that for a while just exploring and feeling each other.

Mike's lungs burned, and Mike broke the kiss. He slightly gasped, but then regained control of his breathing. Harvey was just panting and smiling.

"Mike God I have wanted to do that for so fucking long you have no idea. Also wow you are a great kisser." Mike blushed and looked at his hand.

"Why did you bandage my hand? More importantly how did you know how to bandage it?" Harvey smirked. "Mike I used to be a pitcher in baseball. I can bandage a hand easily. Why I did it was because I didn't want you hand to become infected, and I knew that it was the best possible way for it to stop bleeding."

Mike inspected his hand. There were only little pockets of blood here and there, but overall clean. Mike was impressed and looked back at Harvey.

"So how long did you say you wanted to kiss me?" Mike said cheekily. Harvey just smirked and leaned into and kissed Mike again. Mike moaned and cupped Harvey's face with his good hand. There was knocking on the door that ended their second kiss.

"Hey Mike you ok?" It was Luke. Harvey opened the door and dragged Mike out of the bathroom.

"He is fine I bandaged his hand. We are leaving. Papers are on the table. Sing them and mail them back to us." Harvey said angrily as he pulled Mike along with him. Luke was confused and also flabbergasted at the lawyer's manners.

Ray was outside when Harvey opened the door and escorted Mike into the back seat. He closed the door and hastily ran to the other side. "Go Ray we are done here." Ray just nodded and eased away from the house.

"What was that for Harvey?" Mike asked. Harvey just took in a deep breath and took Mike's hand in his own. "First I'm pissed at Mr. Chase that he even let that mutt bite you. Second…" Harvey leaned over and passionately kissed Mike. Mike just kissed back as he waited for Harvey to finish so he could hear the second reason behind his rudeness to the client. "Second?" Mike asked as he broke the kiss. "Second I'm pissed that the dog bit you. I wanted to be the first to bite you puppy." Harvey said as he gently bit down Mike's neck.

Mike moaned and grabbed Harvey's hair. Harvey bit harder as he reached Mike's collar.

"Mine puppy. Make sure no dog ever bites you again. Unless it's me." Mike just nodded and kissed Harvey on the lips. Harvey smirked and went back to biting his puppy.

**HARVEY IS POSSESSIVE but its fun to write him like that! Also the dog Betty was inspired but a real dog named Betty who is a pit bull, and does jump on people. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
